Queen of Roses
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: Kairi and Sora got married and had a daughter. In order to protect her from the darkness, they send her off, not knowing where she would end up. Rose is your normal girl, looking for her parents. She runs off to find theme and she'll do whatever it takes!
1. Meet Zetta Now meet Rose at sixteen

**Queen of Roses**

_A young woman sat on the side of a hill, facing the setting sun. Her eyes where closed and the wind tugged on her fire red hair. A child was cradled in her arms, tears welling up in the woman's blue eyes._

"_Once, in a kingdom far, far away, a young maiden lived. She worked in the castle, in the gardens, her roses where the most beautiful in all the land. She was called the Queen of Roses, but her name was Zetta. Zetta, the Queen of Roses. She grew other types of flowers, but her roses where always her best. _

"_She always put extra care into her roses, to get them to be more beautiful then the ones last year. Then she saw the prince, she fell in love instantly. She hoped that if she got all his favorite flowers to be the best in the land, he would fall for her as well. At first, she heard that Lilies where his favorite. She turned from her roses and began to grow more Lilies, putting extra care into her Lilies. Then, the next month, she heard that Daffodils where his favorite, so she turned from her Lilies and began to put extra care into her Daffodils. Next month, she heard that he favored Flocks. Zetta turned from her Daffodils and began to tend to her Flocks more. Every month, she heard he favored a different flower. She always put more care into that flower, barely paying attention to her Roses._

"_One day the prince came into her gardens and went to where her Roses once where. They had withered away and she had been soaking Morning Glory, this month's favorite flower, seeds to replace her once prized flowers. The prince turned to her and spoke. 'Where are your Roses?' He asked her._

"_Zetta blinked in surprise. 'I no longer am growing Roses, your Highness, for they aren't your favorite flower.' _

"_He looked shocked. 'Your Roses have always been my favorite. I have been hoping to give a few of them to my fiancée. I been sending her flowers every month and been hoping that I would be able to give her some of your beautiful flowers.'_

"_Zetta felt her heart drop. Even though she grew every flower imaginable, she hadn't been able to win her prince's heart." The baby gurgled and peered at her mother with bright blue eyes. The woman removed the rose pendent that hung from her neck and fastened the chain around the child. "For you, my Zetta, my Rose." The woman breathe._

"_Kairi! Their here!" The woman, Kairi, turned around to see her husband, the father of her child, a man with long brown spiky hair that felt much softer then it looked (she swore he stole her shampoo in the morning.), calling up to her. With one last glance to her child Kairi stood up and slowly made her way to the brunette man. Once she reached him, he gently took the child and walked forwards to a humanoid duck and dog._

"_Find her a good home," He told them, handing over the small child as Kairi wept._

"_Will do, Sora," The duck vowed. "The Darkness will never find her!"_

"_We're counting on you two," Kairi sobbed, clinging to Sora, who wrapped his wife into a gentle, loving hug._

_The duck nodded before the dog and he left the couple, who had given up their first born._

* * *

"Pick up the pace, ladies! Rose, get the ball!" A young redhead with brunette streaks in her hair did as she was told and expertly stole the ball from the other team, steadily swimming towards the goal, ball intact. Their slave-driver of a coach yelled at them, pushing them harder and harder. The woman, who desperately was in need of Anger Management and a good lay, nearly screamed Bloody murder when the opposing team recovered the ball.

One of Rose's teammate's recovered the ball with ease and made the winning goal. The coach wept with joy, missing the smug look the girl sent Rose. Rose scowled back and the teams exited the water globe.

"Meeting in the locker room, ladies!" The coach called and the young women, well, teenagers really, filed into the locker room. Water soaked their bodies, making their hair stick to their faces. "Good game, Ladies. Good, but not good enough. Rose, keep you head in the game."

"Yeah, Rose," the girl who had made the winning goal taunted, "Keep your head in the game."

"Don't think I don't have anything to say about you, Stacia." The coach said, turning to her. "You need to work on your teamwork skills. If Allie hadn't gotten the ball in the beginning then passed it to you, we wouldn't have been winning. One point makes a big difference." After going over the other player's weaknesses, the Blitz ball team was released from the meeting and told to clean up.

Rose entered one of the shower stalls, locking the stall door behind her. She stripping on her Blitz ball uniform and turned on the water. While she waited for the water to heat up a bit (it always took awhile for the water to heat up, having so much water to heat up for all the girls. Rose found that out the hard way the first day of practice.), she leaned against the cool stall wall. She picked up the old Rose pendent her biological mother gave her. The flower was made of a porcelain like material and was mostly white, but towards the right side, it was a light pink, getting slightly darker. The two leaves where made of small pearls. The stem was made of gold, and the flower/leaves where set in the gold as well. Rose always assumed that her mother wore it on her wedding day, since it seemed like that kind of trinket. Something that you would wear to really fancy events.

Rose stood straight up and stepped into the war water, letting it rid her skin of the sweat and chlorine mix on her skin. She let the water soak into her hair and streak down her face. Finally, she let the tears go. They mixed with the water and she took a few minutes before pulling herself together. She grabbed the itchy towel the school provided in every stall and dried off, wrapping the fabric around her body. She sighed before gathering her uniform and exiting the stall.

The rest of her teammates loitered around the small hall ways, bragging about how many goals they scored, dressed in nothing but towels. If half of what they said was true, they would have been higher up on the score board with 1,001 points. Rose gave a small laugh as she dodged girls and made her way to the lockers.

Rose opened her locker and checked her PHS.

She had a text message from her "aunt" and a voicemail from her "mother".

The text from her aunt, Honey, congratulated her on the "super awesome game", and the voicemail from her mother, Joy, warned her that there where three guest at the house waiting to meet her. She didn't say who.

Rose changed in a short black dress that had a pink rose over the heart and removed her duffle bag from the locker. It had been a tight fit getting it in there, but she had made it. She folded her uniform and placed it on the bottom of her locker. Shouldering her duffle bag she began to walk towards the exit.

"Rosie!" Rose turned around to see a young blonde girl, about the age of eight, scrambling towards her. The girl clutched her uniform in her hand. "You forgot your uniform! Mom will kill you if you don't show up next week without your uniform!"

"Thank you, Honor." Rose said as she took her uniform from the "team helper".

Rose stuffed her uniform into the already full duffle bag and hurried off. She slipped pass her house and ran all the way to the Gummi garage. She was going to find her parents, even if it was the last thing she did!

**A/N: How many of you listened to Hard Rock Revolution around 9:30 on the 22****nd****? No, I'm not going to call you geeks or make fun of you for listening to that station :P. I'm asking to see what you thought of In His Honor.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But my friend did give me the necklace that Rose/Zetta has.**


	2. Mint Bushes

The woman seemed unnerved to see Riku, Sora, and Kairi standing on her front doorstep. Like appearing at somebody's front door unannounced wasn't normal in this town. Sora, Donald, and Goofy use to do it all the time to her.

"May I help you?" She slowly asked, eyes darting around. Her hair was longer then Sora remembered it .

"We're looking for my daughter," Kairi began nervously.

"The only children in my household are children I raised. The only child that isn't mine by birth, and she is the child of my friends." The door slammed in their faces. Sora sighed as he did something he hadn't done in years.

Joy Valentine sighed as she entered her kitchen. They where struggling to keep everyone in one house. Her husband, Vincent, was never there, always off in meetings. She was pretty sure he was in Traverse Town at the moment.

She looked at the small picture of Vincent, her adopted daughter, Rose, and her three children: Fang, Rica, and baby Tora. That picture was taken four years ago, when Joy was planning to take them all to Destiny Islands so Rose could meet her parents at lease once. But that's when everything started going downhill.

She lost her job, due to cutbacks within the company. She only lost her job because she had scheduled to take two weeks off just before the cutbacks started. She was one of the most talented, hard working members in the WRO, Worlds Regenesis Organization (They helped worlds that where recovering from recent Heartless and Nobody attacks. And they where trying to figure why the hell those little buggers where still out there.), but not only they couldn't afford her anymore (Her position in the WRO was very high and good paying.), she was one of the few employees taking time off.

Rose, Fang, and Rica's school started to raise tuition, like all schools in their area.

Then Rica came down with some medical condition, which the doctors diagnosed to be lung cancer, from second hand smoke.

They took Rica out of school and started home schooling her, because they thought that she would have to much strain by making sure she kept all of her scholarships.

Joy was brought out of her thoughts by a small _click_ sounding though the house. She put on a fake smile, like always, and went out to greet Fang and Tora, who where five minutes early. No doubt Rica was coming down so Fang and she could go to Rose's Blitz ball game.

She was surprised when she saw the trio that appeared on her front doorstep, the ones who where looking for the redhead's daughter. The brunette was leaning on Oathkeeper, listening as the silvernette scolded him for using the Keyblade like that.

"Sora?" Joy asked, gripping the small end table by the kitchen door to keep herself from falling.

"You grew your hair out, Yuffie." He commented lightly.

She grinned. "They call me Joy here. Mixim knows that 'Yuffie' has Zetta, so I had to change my name." She paused and looked at Kairi. "Do you guys want to look at pictures of Zetta while we wait for her game to be over?"

Kairi nodded and Joy, or Yuffie as she had been revealed to be, escorted her guests to the living room.

"Mom, I'm going to meet Fang at the stadium. Tora had after-school study today." Rica yelled as she hurried down the stairs and out of the house.

_Six hours later:_

The brunette glared at her, making Rose jump up, scowling. She didn't do anything wrong!

…… Ok, maybe she _did_ crush his mint bush, but she didn't have any control over where she landed yet! She just ran away three hours ago! She's wasn't the master of landing yet!

"Who are you?" The man growled, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. That man was very frightening when he upset. And he didn't look happy when she landed, before he saw her on the mint bush.

"Leon, what's taking so long?" A woman called from inside the house. Thunder crackled overhead, signaling a storm. Rose was sure she heard that name somewhere. Maybe it was from a story Joy told her

Rose had to find a place to stay. She couldn't fly a gummi ship during a storm!

"M-my name is Rose Valentine." She stuttered, backing up a bit, eyes darting around. She needed to escape from this guy. She mentally cursed when she realized there was no place to escape to. The fences where too high and the gate was padlocked.

The man scowl deepened when he heard her name. Rose shrunk back. Damn it, her mother must of done something to him. Rose didn't doubt it. From what she heard about Joy, Rose was surprise her foster-mother hadn't been thrown in jail for disturbing the peace or theft or something like that.

"Leon, what's-" A beautiful brunette began as she stepped out, but broke off upon seeing Rose. "Zetta!" The woman said gleefully, causing Leon to shoot her a look. "Relax, Leon. Mixim can't hear us. Merlin made sure of that."

Rose was confused. Who the hell is Zetta?


	3. AN

**A/N: I know, I hate these and I'm sure you do to. But this is really important. If you like this story, I have a poll on my profile I have some chapters for a few stories written up, which will be before this little note. But if you want to have this continued, then vote for it. If not, it'll be incomplete and you'll never find out what happens next.**

**Please vote. I want to know what you think about which story I should continue.**


End file.
